A Mere Job, From An Old Friend
by Slix
Summary: A fanfic based on Volke, and his most previous mission after the war. Will he complete it? Or end up dead like the others who have tried to unravel this secret?
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Unfold

**Karl:** Ah well, I guess imma start this fanfic off. First one I've ever done so plz don't criticize too hard okay?

**Karel: **Yes, Karl, the guy with a cheap rip off of my name is a newb get it? Anyway, he owns not Fire Emblem or its characters okay? He's just some 13-year-old guy bored out of his guts!

**Karl:** Thanks Karel…

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Secrets Unfold**

Volke knew he had a job to do. It had been one month since the offer had been made, but he had been… busy. The employer would understand. Sticking to the shadows, he made his way to a certain room in the Crimean royal castle. As he brushed against a vase, a familiar soldier noticed his movements. Fortunately, he was too much of an idiot to pay mind to it.

_Kieran… Knuckle-headed fool…_

After Volke reached his destination, a special knock was in order. First try… No answer… Second try… No answer. No one's home. Fortunately, lock picking was a second nature to him. After the door was opened, he quietly closed it behind him, surveyed his surroundings, and awaited his old acquaintance

_Time to see what he hides in his cupboards…_

----------------------------------------

"What an awful day twas", exclaimed a man as he opened his door. "Truly Queen Ellincia doesn't plan on marrying Lord Ike… I mean I know he saved our country, albeit…"

A long silence engulfed the room for five straight minutes. The man closed his eyes, and silently shut the door he had foolishly forgotten to examine.

"Volke," He said with almost complete fervor in his voice, "Come out"

Out of the blue, the shadow of a bed in the room turned into a man, a man Bastian knew all too well.

"The title suits you too well my friend…"

"I'm sure… Now, you mentioned a job…"

The blond haired man known as Bastian untied his long hair. A river of golden locks fell to his shoulders. A moustache and goatee only accentuated his look.

"Patience Volke," he said, almost murmuring, "Like the patience I showed for you"

Volke casually pulled of the mask that covered his face, and revealed what looked like a man in his early 30's, no more, no less. Brown hair seemed to grow outwards from a red bandana. The rest of his suit was dirty brown, probably worn to blend in more with his choice in business.

"Time, is something I dare not waste" Volke declared, glaring at Bastian.

"Well then I won't waste it," Clearing his throat, Bastian made a gesture towards the window, "Volke, remember the battle we fought to save Geoffrey?"

"I might, but the information will cost you…"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, there was another battle… At fort Tanas, do you remember that as well?"

"…"

"The job will pay double if you provide the information I seek"

With a small sigh, Volke finally gave in, "Yes I do remember those battles."

A cheery laugh followed soon afterwards, as Bastian held his ribcage in an effort to seize his joy. After shedding a tear, he replied, "Finally, you decide whats best to withhold, and what not to, thou hast made a choice worthy of the goddess' approval"

"Cut the crap Bastian, you know it doesn't work with me"

"Uhum… Well of course, well. Anyway, do you remember the knight clad in black armor?"

"… Yes I do, but what if?"

"Tell me about your latest experiences…"

"Triple your offer"

"Done"

----------------------------------------

_**Two months ago**_

_"Brother, I want to fight with you!"_

"_Then stay close, we'll beat the Black Knight Together!"_

"_Great, I can take the whole family tree out by the root…"_

_Unbeknownst to those in the fight, Ike's shadow stayed true to his contract, watching from behind a pillar._

…………………………

"_The Black Knight, has fallen? Activate the trap!"_

_As the occupants cleared the room, Volke stayed. For only a little while, he could see the Black Knight move, and reach from his sword. But, before he could see anything else, he himself had to leave. The walls of the once great fort crashed down, leaving only rubble as its memory._

----------------------------------------

"So that's your story… Volke, Ike's old shadow"

"Yes"

"So you know your mission, am I right?

"60 thousand gold, paid in half now"

Bastian reached into his back pocket and threw Volke a bag. A sly grin stretched across his face as Volke weighed the bag.

"Only 10 thousand gold?"

"Those are rubies my friend, well worth 60K," after Volke heard this, he tried as he might, but he couldn't withhold his eyes grow wide.

"You trust me that much?"

"…"

And just like that, Bastian's room was empty save himself. Happy with his recent transaction, he slowly closes the windows of the regal 3rd floor room, in Crimea's royal castle.

----------------------------------------

Karl: Yawn. Well gotta go to sleep, plz rate ok?


	2. Chapter 2: A Flood Of Memories

**Karl**: Well, I've read around and think I've gained some useful fanfic writing techniques. Please enjoy chapter two of my first fanfic!

**Karel**: He doesn't own Fire Emblem or its Characters. Now excuse me while I go berserk and kill all the people who leave without reviewing!

**Karl**: Umm… Please enjoy!

----

Chapter 2: A Flood Of Memories 

As Volke jumped out of Bastian's balcony, he noticed the exquisite view of the Courtland. Regrettably, it didn't last long, as his fall continued its excursion. When he landed expertly on all fours, Volke pocketed the light bag in his hand, and ran within the castle shadows. Memories came flooding back…

_"Fer... Bastian"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I heard you landed a position in the Crimean nobility… The mission was a success "_

"… _Here's your gold"_

"_So that's it isn't it?"_

"_You will be paid more later, very handsomely for helping me"_

"… _Good luck…"_

"_It's not like you to say such things Volke…"_

"_No it isn't… until we meet again…"_

"_Yes… Until so…"_

Volke suddenly snapped back into reality. He had recently passed into a thick forest when something caught his eye. A large cat sat in a clearing. He knew it wasn't a cat, for even laguz can talk. Stealthily, Volke jumped into a large Oak to his right. He decided to stay silent for a while. Laguz, and specifically, witnesses, weren't exactly his… Specialty…

"_You… Halt."_

"_What is it you want soldier?_

"_You are Volke… The man of shadows, are you not?"_

"_What if I am?"_

"_I have a job for you"  
_

"…"

"_20 thousand gold"_

"…"

"_A change in identity"_

_"Why something as drastic as that?"_

_"The life of a soldier... Its too little for me, I need more... Please"  
_

"…_Specifics man... What is your name?"_

"_Ferton…"_

"_How do you suppose I should start this job?"_

"_I'm… sorry… I have no idea…"_

"_Crimean royalty, your name is now Bastian"_

"_What?"_

"_Here are the papers, I've recently slain a man who murdered my friend, and you're now him."_

"_So… the job is already done."_

"_Make sure you study the information in those papers, he was in line to be a duke in the royal court. Close friends to noone. It'll be easy to be… Him."_

"_Thank you" _

"_Don't thank me, or pay me, for now, try to fit in to your new position. It might not workout as I have planned. But one question. How did you find me? How did you know about me?"_

"_A little birdie…"_

----

The morning sun was relentless against Volke's skin. He had fallen asleep. A failure as he considered his covert training. The laguz was gone… It was time to continue on. A mere thirty paces brought him to a horse, which would make his journey much easier. He got on; making sure that the reins weren't attached to any tree. He knew the horse wouldn't just be here for just any reason. His employer knew he would accept this job… In a few seconds he was off, off for his first stop in unraveling the mysterious Black Knight. The stallion galloped fast, even for Volke. The mane on its back seemed to fly in the wind, and its brown hair was the ground which kept shifting.. How he wished now that he become a knight instead of an assassin.

----

Bastian opened his windows to the sight of a new day. An hyperactive soldier was riding at full speed near his window. He payed no mind to it, as the castle was known for its "errands".

_A mere soldier… I couldn't stay that way anymore. Too much of a hassle… The life of a duke, that's it for me…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman at the door. A smile on his face, he made his way outside into the hallway. Running at top speed, he finally caught up to her at a turn in the hallway.

"Lady Lutia… Halt, Ashera's beauty must be graced by one worthy of—"

"Oh dear Goddess…"

----

**Karl**: Well, please R&R!

**Karel**: Or else

**Karl**: O.O


	3. Chapter 3: The Unravelling

**Karl**: Wow, I'm really in a writing mood…

**Karel**: Pretty soon, I hope it gets better…

**Karl**: It will, trust me… And umm… I don't own Fire Emblem or its Characters.

**Karel**: So who does?

**Karl**: DUN DUN DUN DUN

------

Chapter 3: The Unraveling 

The stallion seemed to make time tick slower. As the dirt track in front of him reached its end, Volke could see giant blocks of granite and rocks piled in a clearing. It seems that the impact was so great, smoke still engulfed the scene. Volke expertly pulled on the reins of the horse for a complete stop, his brow drenched with sweat by the unexpected heat of the sun. Tying the horse to the tree and stroking its hair into place, Volke made his way into the disaster zone.

_Hmmm…. Strange… The restoration troops haven't gotten this far yet?_

Stealthily, he dove into the smoke, looking for the spot where the ruins of the main chamber should have been. After a while of failure and not finding anything but dust, he lifted a piece of white rock to discover a piece of his own cape. This is where he had been observing the fight. Where he saw the purpose of his mission. The next few hours, he worked non-stop heaving rocks and other such things from the ground, but to no avail. Volke had found three bodies, as he guessed, they were priests and a soldier, probably trying to help the Black Knight. Stab marks were visible on their chests and backs. Suddenly, Volke noticed movements in the corners of his eye.

_A shadow? Someone's here._

Slowly, Volke drew his stilettos; two were always better than one. After he saw the shadow again, he struck. Strangely, a large silver blade parried his attack. Striking fast and relentlessly, Volke found that the wielder of the blade was not susceptible to its heavy weight. It moved almost as fast as Volke's knives. Slowly, Volke backed away, the smoke adding heat to his body. Lifting rocks had exerted most of his energy, and striking the man or woman in the dimness was not helping his breath. He thought that maybe he could talk for a little rest.

"Name yourself enigma"

"…"

"You won't answer?"

"…"

"What is your purpose here?"

"To kill you!"

Volke's eyes grew wide as the figure charged out of the murk. He could make out a figure wearing black robe with a hood, wielding a build that rivaled his old companion Largo's. Nothing more, nothing less. Volke had no choice, his energy was draining fast, and so, he had to pull out one of the best tricks from his hat, not that he ever wore one. "Don't even come near me…"

Volke moved fast, getting into a stance well known to those already dead, and put forth a word. "**LETHALITY**". Moving with almost superhuman speed, Volke made multiple slashes towards where the shadow's head should have been. Surprisingly, the mysterious figure parried again, which had never been done to Volke's specialty before. Thankfully, the blade shattered before the shady figure could strike again. Unfortunately, Volke's stilettos shattered as well.

"A stalemate I see…"

"No… Come… No one bests me…." Volke cried out through his mid-breaths.

"Until next time fighter." Nodded the body, disappearing into the smoke. Flustered, Volke took a step backwards, stunned at his own defeat … Sensing that the strong foe was gone; he knew it was time to leave. The Black Knight's body wasn't here, he was alive, and it seemed that someone didn't want Volke to know.

There's only one place a man would find safety… In his own home…Daein, you've got yourself a visitor… But before that…There is something else I must do… 

------

"Lady Lutia, you promised to give it a chance! Doust not the heavens shine upon me, thereas revealing my inner and outer beauty? I shal—"

The blue haired sword master tried to outrun the fat duke but to no avail. She knew that she'd have to face him sooner or later. Slowly, Lutia drew her sword, and for a split second, a sly grin grew on her face, only to be replaced by a determined look. Turning around, she seemed to startle the restless Bastian.

"My sweet hummingbird, has the crow within you taken flight? What have I done to—"

"Best me in combat"

"Pardon?"

"Best me in combat, and I will give you a chance"

"Excellent Milady, shall we head to the royal training grounds?"

"Lets…"

------

In a few minutes, the eavesdropping Geoffrey managed to round up quite a crowd for his sister's bout. Even Queen Ellincia looked on from her seat. All she kept muttering was "Oh dear"

In the right, Bastian opened his tome, left hand out in front of him. And in the left, Lutia had her hands clamped tightly to the hilt of the sword. They both knew what was at stake in this battle, yet somehow, Lutia actually wanted to…

"Ready Milady?"

"… Wuh? Yeah, I was born ready!"

"Then we begin!"

------

**Karl**: I'd just like to thank the positive reviews I've received. I'll keep working to make this fic as great as it can possibly be.

**Karel**: And I'll keep killing anyone who refuses to review!

**Karl**: …


	4. Chapter 4: A Cry For Help

**Karel**: I brought visitors!  
**Karl**: Who is it?  
**Volke**: Hello…  
**Karl**: Omigod! It's Volke!  
**Volke**: …  
**Karl**: So you want to tell everyone what's coming next?  
**Volke**: Something _exciting_… If you know what I mean…  
**Karl**: Yep yep, so keep reading folks!  
**Karel**: Karl still does not own Fire Emblem or its characters!  
**Volke**: So who does?  
**Karl**: Dejavu!

---

**Chapter 4: A Cry For Help**

The entire crowd was glued to the battle. Geoffrey was snickering in the corner of his mouth. He had always wanted to see his sister get beat up; Bastian doing it was just another bonus! The queen on the other hand, was just about to wet herself. Forthrightly, she couldn't do so, but if she could, she would have guaranteed her advisors that she'd be at the washroom at that exact point. After three gasps, a soldier signaled the start of the bout.

"Lady Lutia, just to be straight, I have no intention to harm your beau—"

Lutia didn't give Bastian a chance to continue his rather boring sentence and simply whacked him at the top of his head with her training sword. The direct impact of the blow caused Bastian to fall on the floor, shaking. Pointing the sword directly at Bastian's throat, all Lutia could do was smile. Deep inside, she couldn't explain why but…

"Bastian I…"

"Should have never let your guard down!"

Moving like a madman, Bastian rapidly got up off the floor, still trembling, and unconsciously chanted a spell with missing and morphed chants. The result was a mix between an Elfire and Elwind spell. In a few minutes, a potent flaming tornado was headed towards Lutia. She, still being in a state of emotional distress, and therefore couldn't react fast enough to dodge the mammoth fluke in front of her. Once Bastian saw this, he did something that barely anyone could have pictured him attempting.

"No! Lady Lutia!"

The duke dashed with all the muscle his legs contained and recited a spell he knew by heart. Firmly, he grabbed Lutia out of the way of the death sentence that was headed directly for her. And, in the same state of mind, finished his chant, causing thunder to come raining down on the crazy tornado.

"Elthunder! Rain down from the heaves!"

Eventually, the clash of anima magic caused the extreme circumstances to cease to a point. Lutia, unconscious as to what just happened, just stared back at Bastian, and for the first time that she could remember, noticed his lustrous striking eyes. Whether she wanted to bound out of Bastian's arms, or just stay there, forever encased, was a choice she was contemplating. The latter was her eventual choice, as she closed her eyes, tired out by the event.

Queen Ellincia had fainted minutes ago, and Geoffrey had bounded towards his sister and Bastian in concern. All the others in the crowd had leapt down and surrounded the couple. Clerics frantically cast heal and mend spells, infuriating Bastian after getting healed ten times in a row for no apparent reason. Pretty soon, Lutia was awake with a smile.

"Bastian…"

---

Volke didn't think it would come to this. What had happened? His skill was great… Yet a stranger with an outrageously heavy blade bested him? **He **was supposed to be the man of mystery, not some burly shadow in the smoke… All these thoughts went through Volke's head as he rode down a familiar path. He knew exactly what he had to do. In order to avoid leaking his mission, the only way to get help, was to get it from people who already knew you. A word that barely came to mind popped up within Volke's thoughts.

_**Trust**? Damn it, why'd it have to come to this? _

Leisurely, Volke tugged on the reins of his horse and placed it near a stable. A mercenary fort stood in front of him. Volke's hands and leg sections were throbbing after the long three-hour ride; He just had to sit down. Someone should be out in a few minutes or so. Sure enough, a figure came out of the fort in mere seconds.

This will do… 

---

Titania just had to get some fresh air. To avoid barfing Mist's new "delicacy" out right in front of her, Titania had to do so out the window. It was degrading when Boyd got down on his rear and started laughing his ass off. Clutching her head, she made her way to the mercenary stables. It had only been a while since the clean up started, thankfully, the Daein troops didn't wreck the place **too** much.

What the? 

In a split-second, Titania had noticed a new horse parked next to the stable. After another split-second, a hand stifled her mouth, and an arm hung around her neck. She couldn't believe how reckless she had been.

_If my fate is to dye in irresponsibility, then so be it…_

"Silence Titania, nothing will happen if you just be quiet"

Two things happened at that moment. First, she wondered how the figure knew her name. And second, she thought best to take her subsequent chance in life, rather than lose it another time. Nodding her head, the figure maintained his two grips, and retreated them both into the trees outside the fort. When they got there, he released his hold.

"Volke…"

"Ah, so you remember me?"

Titania acted as swiftly as a lady on medieval steroids. Taking a dagger in her left pocket, she swiftly turned around and pointed at where Volke's heart should have been. To her malcontent, it wasn't there. Looking around, she could hear the thumping of her organs, but nothing else. Why had her old… Cohort, turned on her?

"Titania, I'm not here to hurt you"

"You were about to **kill **me!"

"…Sorry, it was a… Safety measure"

"On your end right?

"Eh… Yes, sorry… Now slowly lower your weapon"

Titania paid no mind to Volke's request, and rather listened to her own. Expertly, she twirled the dagger back into her pocket and crossed her arms. Someone had a lot of explaining to do. From a Birch on top of her, Volke dropped down expertly and put on a sly grin. The expression on Titania's face showed that it was not helping.

"Umm…"

"Start now…"

---

"So you're saying that…"

"I need your help"

"You need weapons **and **Ike?"

"Well, my daggers shattered, and Ike may be the only person that can stop the Black Knight if I find him…"

"…"

"Titania, please, I know we've never been on good terms but…"

"One condition"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming as well"

---

In a country recently freed from war, a man clad in dark robes looked around. He seemed to be within the confines of a castle basement. Soldiers that looked almost exactly like him crowded the area, discussing battle plans, and cleaning their weapons. Slowly, the man advanced towards a shadow of stature seated upon a golden throne. Upon it lay a symbol only known to the old soldiers of Daein.

"So, was the guard duty successful?"

"…No, a man that possessed some skill matched my power…"

"It seems we have a problem don't we?"

"Yes sire"

---

**Karl**: R&R D


End file.
